Sequel to Perfect Timing
by MissParanoia
Summary: Heaven, Lily thought. That’s the perfect way to describe this blissful feeling. Suddenly, James pulled back from the kiss, mustered all the strength he needed to keep a straight face and said, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought you were referring to


Yeah, I know. It's been like forever since I've decided to stop my "laziness" streak and finally, yes, finally end my story. But wait a minute. I need to dedicate this lovely piece of literature to Machamp. Machamp, may you find happiness and continuity forever. (Speech in weddings.)And, of course, eventually love. Cheers! Machamp, you are the sole, the ultimate, the only, solitary, the fundamental reason I've updated _**Perfect Timing**_.  True love waits, dear.

_Lily' POV. ___

_MERLIN! I should have trusted my instinct! You see, I was planning on ducking behind that bush. What's it called again? Cherrymaple whatsis? Let's take a little step to memory lane. So, when I was little like 4 years old or something, we used to have this tiny, yes, tiny as in puny, outgrowth of a bush in our backyard. It's sort of a yellowi-. I AM rambling, am I? This is exactly why I hate James Edward Potter! He makes me form incoherent words in my mind, almost like a mishmash of sorts. Okay, Lily. Back to the present. But before that let's take a recap, the love of my life is waving his hands in front of my face, frantically, if I may add. Second, he's saying words like, "Lily? Are you okay? Should I call a professor? Lily Evans? Hello?" And third, oh my god, he has this concerned look on his face, oh, he really does have tantalizing eyes, with the warm color of chocolate and his mouth, Merlin, makes my jaw drop, framed with a sort of pink-coral colored lips, his mouth is sensuous in every way. Where was I again? So, now, he's conjuring up a cup of water from thin air. Oh right. Magic. The Power to Conjure Things. Hogwarts._

With that little slap to reality, Lily Evans snapped back to the present, which includes James Potter. With this, utter the first words that her jumbled mind could form right now.

"Oh. Hi, James. I'msosorrytobotheryou. Ishouldleave. Seeyoutomorrow."

As Lily turned to leave, a pair of calloused yet unbelievably soft & masculine hands caught her arm.

"Lily, are you sick? I can't understand you."

"Of course I'm not."

"Right."

With a few seconds of awkward silence, James, not being able to restrain himself any longer, broke the silence.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are YOU here?"

"Well, Potter, if you're implying that I followed you or worse, stalked you, then you are wrong. You are an absolutely freakin' egotistical toerag and I really wonder how gravity could hold your enormous head any longer. I'm surprised the ground doesn't break or form any cracks when you walk or show off, parading like a huge elepha—"

Lily Evans, however, wasn't able to finish her tirade because she was cut off by incredibly soft lips on top of her own. Yes,** the** James Potter kissed her.

To say she was caught off guard would be an understatement, the kiss, to put it simply, rocked Lily Isabella Evans' world.

This kiss from James Potter wasn't Lily's first, but it felt like everything she wished and desperately hoped a kiss should be. What do you know? James Potter IS God' gift to women. While her lips were moving in sync with that of James', she knew he was the one. And the fact made her smile against James' lips. It was a dream come true. Lily never believed in fairy tales or anything that happen in movies but so far, from the countless she has seen, this kiss, kiss with someone real, is in many levels, so much better. _Good thing I didn't wait for my Prince Charming,_ she thought_. 'Cause James Potter is a lot better._

That's why it's a shock when lily pulled back from the kiss and stood on her toes to whisper in James' ears.

"like a huge elephant that has just escaped a circus on wheels."

"So, I presume you aren't finished yet."

"Not even close."

By then, Lily Evans pulled the crook of James' sleeve and captured James in a sweet, and lingering kiss. _Heaven,_ Lily thought. _That's the perfect way to describe this blissful feeling._ Suddenly, James pulled back from the kiss, mustered all the strength he needed to keep a straight face and said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you were referring to your tirade not the kiss."

"I was, Potter. But you see, I didn't say anything about breaking the kiss."

"Good. 'Cause I'm not even remotely close to finishing it."

And for the third time, they kissed. But this time, without a care in the world. For them, they're the only ones in the world. "_And whosoever objects could go drown in the Black Lake."_, James thought.

With Lily's arms coiled around his neck, James said, "I missed you. Our fights. Your face when it's all scrunched up and infuriated. Heck, I even miss your glares. I missed them all."

"Good."

"Cause we have forever, right?"

"Yeah. Forever."

With James arms enveloping Lily, they walked back into the castle. Abruptly, Lily stopped James.

"By the way, Potter, you have the most perfect timing."

"I know."


End file.
